


После титров

by Alliar



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cyberpunk, Detectives, M/M, Police, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Жертвы неизвестного злоумышленника - андроиды серии МХ. Пытаясь понять, что происходит, Дориан и Джон узнают о себе и друг о друге много нового.





	

По идее, когда Джону и остальным детективам из полицейского управления удалось закончить дело Соломенного человека и разгрести накопившиеся завалы отчетов и объяснений с руководством, на этом проблемы должны были закончиться. Оставалось утрясти пару спорных вопросов. Сказать несколько слов трогательной благодарности Сандре Мальдонадо, криво улыбнуться спинам Валери и ее новоявленного парня-хрома, показать средний палец Полу — потому что грех не воспользоваться возможностью и не проделать такое.  
С завершением волокиты по делу Соломенного человека и восстановлением доброго имени отца, самой большой проблемой Джона должен был стать вопрос — где взять столько мемблисса, чтобы накачаться им до полной отключки.  
Все покатилось к чертям, когда на следующий день Сандра вызвала его в свой аквариум и сообщила, что теперь вместо курсов по управлению гневом он будет посещать психотерапевта.  
Первый порыв вскочить и высказать все, что думает, Джон подавил невероятным усилием воли. Набрал в легкие как можно больше воздуха, а после медленно выдохнул, глядя Сандре в глаза. Ее взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, но это была самая отвратительная идея за последние два года.  
Джон побарабанил пальцами по отполированному до зеркального блеска столу, поймал блик ярко горящей лампы и почувствовал, как давит на горло туго застегнутый воротник рубашки, словно пытаясь задушить.  
Когда его коммуникатор запищал, сигнализируя о полученном сообщении, Сандра разомкнула четко очерченные губы, и ее голос прозвучал, как щелчок снимаемого с предохранителя пистолета.  
— Только что ты получил данные своего психотерапевта. Он будет ждать тебя в среду, о времени посещения узнаешь дополнительно. Можешь идти.  
С отчетливым неприятным стуком сдвинулась с места секундная стрелка на старомодных часах. Джон отсчитал четыре удара, после чего молча кивнул и вышел из кабинета, до боли выпрямив спину. Не придумав ничего лучше, он мстительно стер сообщение, и ему тут же пришло новое.  
Обреченно вздохнув, он направился к кофемашине и долго стоял, не осознавая, чего хочет. Позже подошел Дориан, и, обеспокоенно глядя ему в лицо, вложил в ладонь картонный стаканчик с капучино из кафе возле управления. 

Лицо сидящей напротив женщины вдруг застыло. Из глаз, только что смотревших на Джона с живым интересом, исчезло осмысленное выражение, приоткрытый рот обнажил блестящую в электрическом свете кромку зубов. Зубы оказались жемчужно-белые, и все в этом кабинете было такое же гладкое, ровное и идеальное, как на картинке.  
— Док?.. — зная, что это бессмысленно, протянул Джон.  
Ребекка Стронг продолжала сидеть памятником самой себе: зависшего синтетика мог привести в себя только специалист.  
— Черт тебя дери, — довольно пробормотал Джон, расслабленно откидываясь в своем кресле.  
Потолок перед глазами был приятного бежевого цвета, стены кто-то украсил картинами с успокаивающими, мирными сюжетами — взявшиеся за руку мальчик и девочка, залитая солнцем лесная опушка, вспененная полоса, тянущаяся за самолетом. Так показательно и сахарно, что зубы сводило от отвращения.  
Джон потер глаза и покосился на доктора Стронг.  
По красивому неживому лицу прошла уродливая рябь, до неузнаваемости искажая черты, и Джона от неожиданности чуть не прихватил инфаркт. Он с усилием сглотнул ставшую кислой слюну и нащупал кнопку вызова.  
— Нужен специалист по робототехнике, — прохрипел он, чувствуя покалывание в левом подреберье. — Доктор Стронг зависла.  
— Уже вызываю! — прощебетала Дорис.  
Джон нажал ладонями на веки, пытаясь успокоиться. Вот поэтому он терпеть не мог синтетиков. После курсов по управлению гневом это была вторая худшая идея Мальдонадо. Нет ничего противнее, чем ходить к роботу, который настырно лезет в твою голову и дает советы.  
Помимо жалоб на роботов у него в запасе также был болезненный опыт отношений с членом террористической организации, погибший напарник и синтетическая нога. Нога, к слову, отличная: быстро заряжается, синхронизируется с автомобилем и даже может поймать радио. А главное, Джон начал к ней привыкать.  
Если Джон и просил у кого-нибудь наверху повод больше не появляться в этом месте, то нет знака очевиднее, чем отказавшийся работать синтетик.  
Он поднялся, окинул кабинет прощальным взглядом и остановился на докторе Стронг. Ее лицо перекосилось еще сильнее, нижняя челюсть вывернулась под неестественным углом, а глаза беспорядочно двигались в глазницах. Зрелище откровенно пугало.  
На выходе Джон столкнулся с обещанным робототехником. Тот спешил, удерживая подмышкой небольшой чемоданчик, похожий на походную аптечку врача «Скорой помощи».  
— С ней такое изредка случается! — бодро отрапортовал он, заглянув за полуоткрытую дверь. — К следующему сеансу будет как новенькая.  
Джон кивнул, точно зная, что сюда больше не вернется.  
— Пока, Дорис, — криво улыбнулся он, проходя мимо секретарши, и девушка залилась легким румянцем.  
— Всего доброго, мистер Кеннекс, — застенчиво попрощалась она.  
Клиника — не то место, где стоит заводить мимолетные интрижки, подумал Джон, и моментально поймал себя на том, что размышляет как старик. В другое время он не упустил бы случая подойти ближе, позволить пару двусмысленных фраз и позвать симпатичную девушку на ужин.  
Теперь все слишком запуталось: потеря напарника, семнадцатимесячная кома и протез — определенно не те вещи, о которых стоит разговаривать на первом свидании. А еще в эту систему вклинивается его новый напарник, которого Джон по неведомым для себя самого причинам принимает, несмотря ни на что. Каким-то образом это тоже мешает мыслям о свидании.  
Джон скользнул мимо закрытых дверей, ведущих в кабинеты врачей, миновал длинную лестницу и вышел в просторный холл, уставленный высокими растениями в кадках. Было шумно; возле стойки регистрации собралась небольшая толпа их четырех детей и высокой сухой женщины, разговаривающей по внутреннему телефону. Дети галдели и смеялись, привлекая внимание, поэтому Джон не сразу заметил Дориана, который отложил в сторону яркий журнал.  
— Мне кажется... или ты действительно решил убедиться, что я не сбегу отсюда через окно? — сварливо уточнил Джон, с шорохом застегивая замок на куртке.  
Дориан приподнял уголки губ и сощурил глаза. Создавалось впечатление, что он знал что-то, о чем пока не догадывался Джон, и это раздражало.  
— А разве твой сеанс не должен был закончиться через час? — невинно поинтересовался он.  
— Это называется "паранойя", парень, — Джон похлопал его по плечу и целеустремленно зашагал к выходу.  
— Но ты действительно сбегаешь, — хмыкнул Дориан, с легкостью подстраиваясь под его шаг. — Что-то случилось?  
— Мой психотерапевт сломался, — отозвался Джон угрюмо. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но какому умнику пришло в голову, что посадить на место психотерапевта андроида — отличная идея?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — показательно наморщил лоб Дориан. — Нормальному человеку без ярко выраженной технофобии? То есть, твоей полной противоположности.  
— Я тебя умоляю. Поехали отсюда.  
Они вышли через широкие стеклянные двери и оказались на улице. С неба падал частый мелкий снег, небо затянуло серыми тучами. Люди, похожие на медведей и пингвинов в объемной зимней одежде, торопливо шли мимо клиники, наполняя воздух какофонией звуков. Вдали рокотала басами музыка — в квартале отсюда вечером будет концерт.  
Оставаться здесь, в этой обители фальшивых улыбок и неискреннего сочувствия, хотелось как можно меньше.  
Джон выдохнул облако пара и накинул на голову капюшон.  
— Я очень хочу надеяться, что поломка твоего психотерапевта никак не связана с тем, что вчера вечером ты забрал Руди в паб, — подозрительно уточнил Дориан.  
Джон широко улыбнулся, зная, как пугающе выглядит с таким оскалом.  
— Конечно же нет, — уверил он.  
Дориан долго вглядывался в его лицо, хмуря брови, и укоризненно вздохнул:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что это противозаконно.  
— Противозаконно давать Руди алкоголь? — поразился Джон. — Не знал, что он несовершеннолетний.  
— Ты понял, о чем я.  
— Мне в напарники достался моралист, — пробормотал Джон. — Мы ничего не сделали, Дориан. И где машина?  
— Я припарковался чуть дальше, — Дориан указал рукой направление. А потом продолжил: — Серьезно? Ничего?  
Джон закатил глаза и молча спустился по скользким от снега ступенькам.  
Дориан молчал, бросая на него укоризненные взгляды, как всегда, когда считал, что он поступает плохо или нечестно. Иногда он выдавал настолько человеческие реакции, приправленные язвительными фразами и неподдельными эмоциями, что Джон по-настоящему пугался.  
Но ведь он и пальцем доктора Стронг не тронул. Кто же виноват, что у этой модели андроидов существует стоп-слово, услышав которое, они моментально выходят из строя.  
— Ну что? — усталоспросил он.  
Дориан покосился на него, а потом мрачно уставился на асфальт под ногами. Джон опустил взгляд тоже: по его мнению, ничего интересного. Обычное чистое дорожное покрытие, роботы-уборщики прекрасно справлялись со своей задачей.  
Когда они добрались до машины, молчание между ними стало настолько неуютным и густым, что его можно было резать ножом. Коротко пискнула сигнализация, Джон привычно сел за руль и дождался, когда Дориан устроился на пассажирском.  
— Ты же не из-за моего психотерапевта такой хмурый, — произнес Джон, внутренне чертыхаясь.  
Он не мастер задушевных разговоров, да и решать вопросы предпочитал, как и все остальное — прямо и быстро, желательно за один раз. Дориан запрокинул голову на спинку сиденья. Вид у него стал обеспокоенным и уставшим. Он совершенно человеческим движением потер глаза, взъерошил короткие волосы и повернулся к Джону.  
— У меня... проблема, — признался он. — Этического характера. Знаешь, я живу с Руди, и он...  
— Только, пожалуйста, не говори, что снова хочешь вернуться в стойло к МХ-ам, — нахмурился Джон. — Не верю, что Руди настолько ужасен.  
— Нет, — вздрогнул Дориан. — Ни за что. Проблема в другом.  
— Я весь внимание, — сдался Джон.  
Мимо машины пробежала стайка подростков. Кто-то поскользнулся на снегу и чуть не упал. Джон терпеливо ждал продолжения.  
— Понимаешь, скоро Рождество, — очень обтекаемо произнес Дориан. — И Руди будет одиноко.  
— Ты хочешь встретить с ним Рождество, — радостно сделал вывод Джон. — Похвальное стремление. Он будет счастлив.  
— Нет, — решительно отрезал Дориан, отводя глаза. — Как раз наоборот. Я не хочу встречать с ним Рождество.  
— И?..  
— Мне стыдно, потому что он многое для меня сделал, и он хорошо ко мне относится — лучше, чем ты, между прочим, — и я в курсе, что...  
— Дориан, — торжественно объявил Джон, заводя мотор.  
— Что? — его глаза вспыхнули неоновым голубым, на лице явно читалось напряжение.  
— Я знаю отличного психотерапевта, — довольно захохотал Джон, выезжая со стоянки. — Он сейчас немного поломался, но это ненадолго. Дать тебе его номер?.. 

Человек, не бывавший в катакомбах Руди, мог заблудиться, сломать пару костей, запнувшись о груду списанного управлением металлолома, и умереть, так и не дождавшись помощи. Помещение, занятое лабораториями, было необъятным и запутанным, и хорошо ориентировался здесь только их бессменный владелец.  
Самого Руди Джон нашел в крошечном кабинете. Тот стоял, склонившись над лупой, и явно не знал, что его уединение прервано. Вытянув шею, Джон рассмотрел увеличенную через стекло микросхему, вживленную в спинку бабочки, созданием которых Руди развлекался на досуге.  
— Привет, — шепотом поздоровался Джон.  
Спина Руди крупно вздрогнула.  
— Господи, Джон, — выдохнул он, резко разворачиваясь. К его чести, бабочка не пострадала. — Ты такой бе… бесшумный, что я испугался. Давно тут стоишь?  
— Прости, — без намека на раскаяние сказал Джон. — Есть время?  
Руди с сожалением покосился на свою работу, быстро отряхнул ладони о фартук и нервно сцепил в замок. В слабом освещении было плохо видно его лицо, но Джон отчего-то пребывал в уверенности, что у него огромные мешки под глазами, а кожа слегка зеленоватого оттенка.  
— Что-то для управления? — уточнил Руди, настороженно наклоняя голову.  
Джон попятился к выходу, стараясь не задеть многочисленные башни из запчастей.  
— Как раз нет, — отозвался он. — Я привез тебе гуманитарную помощь. Пиво будешь?  
При свете дня оказалось, что Руди выглядит даже хуже. Он сморщил лоб и кивнул в сторону кухонного блока:  
— Если это такой способ извиниться…  
— Я уже поставил в холодильник, — объявил Дориан, появляясь в дверях.  
Он перевел взгляд с Джона на Руди и обратно, а после насмешливо уточнил:  
— Понял теперь, что я имел в виду?  
— Да ладно, я точно знаю, что Руди совершеннолетний, — отмахнулся Джон, усаживаясь на один из диагностических столов.  
Руди молча вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Если можно, Джон… не так громко.  
— А я что говорил! — радостно крикнул Джон. — Прости. Твоя помощь была бесценна.  
Рассеянный серый свет проникал сквозь высокие окна, создавая впечатление заброшенности. Руди потер красные глаза и присел рядом, осторожно переложив в сторону полуразобранную голову МХ-а с оплавленной глазницей. Дориан снова скрылся в кухонном блоке, откуда сразу же стали раздаваться позвякивание и грохот.  
— Надеюсь, ты сделал это незаметно? — вполголоса поинтересовался Руди.  
— Я, по-твоему, вчера родился? — яростно прошипел Джон. — Я замаскировал стоп-слово в одной из своих фраз. Как ты только смог узнать, на каком она сломается?  
— Я же гений, — без капли самодовольства усмехнулся Руди. И произнес уже громче: — Твой способ избавляться от нежелательной компании слишком радикальный, Джон.  
— Зато надежный, — хмыкнул тот. — И МХ-ы действительно сами напрашиваются.  
— Они очень дорогие, — отрезал Руди. — Не говоря уже о том, что это дурная привычка — чуть что палить им в головы.  
— А я что говорю, — согласился Дориан, вынося им две чашки исходящего паром кофе. — Я боюсь этого человека. Вдруг когда-нибудь моя компания тоже покажется ему нежелательной.  
— Если ты не будешь петь в машине, пока я за рулем, я согласен с тобой мириться, — отозвался Джон, гипнотизируя взглядом чашку.  
Он со вчерашнего дня не мог найти время на кофе, поэтому сейчас чувствовал, что готов душу за него продать.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Руди, отхлебывая. Джон поддержал его довольным мычанием — оторваться сил не было.  
Дориан склонил голову, улыбаясь.  
— Я учту твои музыкальные предпочтения в следующий раз, — скромно согласился он, и Джон только вздохнул.  
— Ты ходишь по лезвию, Дориан, — предупредил он, просто чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним.  
Некоторое время они глубокомысленно молчали. А после, когда кофе почти закончился, Джон вспомнил о настоящей причине, по которой приехал:  
— Ты еще не смотрел материалы по тому МХ?  
— Который ворвался в торговый центр и открыл стрельбу по покупателям? — уточнил Руди. — Нет, мне обещали доставить его сегодня к вечеру, а завтра я возьмусь всерьез. Уверен, там что-то не то. Странный случай.  
Он осуждающе покачал головой, словно сетуя, что в сутках всего лишь двадцать четыре часа, часть которых приходится тратить на еду и сон.  
— Я слышал, что у него нет опознавательных знаков, — задумчиво поболтав в чашке остатки кофе, произнес Джон.  
— Ни единого, — согласился Руди. — Но мы знаем, что их производит «Дельта Корп», это единственная компания, имеющая лицензию. Но они не заявляли о пропаже. Что тоже странно.  
Джон скосил на него взгляд и заметил то, что не замечал раньше: Руди выглядел крайне уставшим. И это явно не имело никакого отношения к вчерашней попойке.  
— Думаю, мне пора, — решился он, отставляя чашку на стол. — Увидимся завтра.  
Руди отстраненно кивнул, словно не услышав, и Дориан вызвался проводить Джона до выхода.  
— Джон, — тихо произнес он, ухватив за рукав куртки, когда он уже собирался шагнуть в лифт.  
— Что за серьезное лицо? — фыркнул Джон.  
Дориан дернул уголком губ, оглянулся, словно боясь, что Руди вырастет за его спиной, и еще тише выдохнул:  
— Ты знаешь, что я обязан доложить о взломе доктора Стронг? Капитан Мальдонадо мой прямой руководитель, и…  
Джон замер, чувствуя, как в груди теснятся досада и недоумение.  
— Валяй, — резко бросил он, отступая на шаг.  
Дориан придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную.  
— И ты точно знаешь, что я никогда этого не сделаю, — сказал он, и его глаза вспыхнули ярко-голубым.  
Джон на миг перестал дышать, как завороженный глядя на Дориана. Что и говорить, он явно умел удерживать внимание собеседника.  
— Помни об этом, — улыбнулся Дориан, отходя на приемлемое расстояние. На его лицо вернулось обычное насмешливо-теплое выражение. — И не смей рассказывать Руди о… о Рождестве.  
— Так ты меня шантажировать вздумал, — восхищенно присвистнул Джон.  
Дориан сцепил за спиной руки и начал раскачиваться с носков на пятки. Выглядело это ребячески.  
— У меня прекрасный учитель, — отозвался он. — А я быстро учусь.  
Джон покачал головой и, сдерживая широкую улыбку, шагнул в лифт.

После тяжелой ночи, наполненной всплывшими из воспоминаний кошмарами о том дне, когда он лишился ноги, строгий окрик Сандры Мальдонадо показался Джону небесной карой.  
— Кеннекс, зайди ко мне!  
Он отложил надкушенный сандвич и с сожалением покосился на картонный стаканчик с кофе. Кофе был горячим и очень желанным в это утро — глаза слипались, а зевки получались настолько заразительными, что вокруг него не зевали разве что МХ-ы, и те, казалось, крепились из последних сил.  
Дориан утром остался у Руди — судя по всему, тот снова задумал какое-то зверство.  
— Прости, Джон, — даже на расстоянии и сквозь помехи связи было слышно, как Дориану было жаль. — Но Руди обещал всего лишь подправить мелкий баг в системе, а когда я осознал, что он увлекся, стало слишком поздно. Я уже связался с капитаном Мальдонадо.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Джон, удачно объезжая пробку по параллельной улице.  
— Заедешь за мной потом?  
— Нет, заставлю добираться пешком, — съязвил Джон и отключился.  
Строго говоря, когда Дориан переехал в обитель Руди, они стали частенько задерживаться и не опаздывали лишь чудом. Казалось, Руди сутками мог не спать, а заполучив в свое распоряжение интересный материал — то есть Дориана, — вывел это умение на новый уровень. Мешки под его глазами с каждым днем становились все больше, блеск глаз — лихорадочнее, и однажды, Джон был уверен, они все об этом пожалеют. Руди изобретет что-нибудь крайне опасное и устроит Апокалипсис.  
Теперь, без утренних подначек Дориана и его ободряющего хлопка по плечу, Джон чувствовал себя и вполовину не так уверенно, как еще десять минут назад. Он мысленно попрощался с хорошим настроением и направился в кабинет Сандры.  
— Привет, — поздоровался он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Мимо кабинета бодро промаршировало несколько МХ-ов, и Джона чуть не передернуло от их слаженных движений.  
Сандра молча указала ему на стул и дождалась, когда он сел. Под ее пристальным взглядом он немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Джон, — наконец, произнесла она раздраженно. — Почему от доктора Стронг пришло сообщение, что ты отказался от ее услуг? Мне казалось, мы пришли к соглашению.  
— Потому что она оказалась андроидом, который сломался на первом же сеансе посреди разговора? — риторически уточнил Джон. — Ты бы видела ее лицо — я думал, у нее глаза выпадут из глазниц, а как ее перекосило...  
Сандра тяжело вздохнула.  
— Если ты думаешь, что это весомая причина…  
— Мой психотерапевт — андроид, — отрезал Джон. — Для меня это более чем весомая причина, учитывая, что мой напарник погиб, потому что МХ отказался нас прикрыть. Я не вижу смысла и дальше к ней ходить.  
Воцарилось тяжелое молчание. Сандра долго смотрела ему в лицо, но, видимо, не найдя того, на что надеялась, прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе это нужно, — глухо произнесла она.  
— Мне не нужно, — ощетинился он. — Я себя прекрасно чувствую.  
— А еще ты завел привычку стрелять в МХ-ов за любую провинность, — сумрачно добавила Сандра. — Ты хотя бы осознаешь, что за тобой наблюдают? После выхода из комы и посещения нашего штатного…  
— Я думал, мы это уже проходили, — перебил Джон, начиная чувствовать настоящее раздражение. И еще немного обиду. — Я осознаю риски, и нет, у меня нет нужды в няньке, особенно если эта нянька — бот.  
— Я надеялась, что работа с Дорианом научит тебя терпимости. И до сих пор думала, что все получается.  
— Дориан — другое дело, нельзя сравнивать его и… — выпалил Джон и осекся.  
Сандра вскинулась, вперив в него внимательный взгляд.  
Правило номер один — андроид не человек и никогда им не станет. Он не заменит друга или семью. Даже если андроид выглядит и ведет себя, как человек, стоит помнить об этом.  
В горле пересохло.  
— Ты поняла, что я хотел сказать, — прокаркал Джон. — Дориан — другое дело. Иногда он совершенно невыносим, эти его всплески эмоциональности, чтение морали, привычка совать пальцы в мой кофе... но мы сработались. Однако это не значит, что я буду так же терпимо относиться к другим синтетикам.  
— Тебе придется, — настойчиво произнесла Сандра после минутного молчания. — Тебе придется каким-либо образом решить эту проблему. Похоже, ты просто не понимаешь, насколько серьезно то, что происходит.  
— Так просвети.  
Сквозь туман злости, обиды и раздражения Джон слабо осознавал, что перегибает палку, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Резкие слова слетали с языка помимо его воли.  
Очевидно, поняв это, Сандра устало произнесла:  
— Ты срываешься именно из-за того, что понимаешь, как серьезна твоя проблема.  
Злость схлынула, и Джону стало стыдно.  
— Прости, — помолчав, сказал он.  
— Я найду для тебя человека, — пообещала Сандра. — Мы в одной лодке, Джон, и ты должен помнить об этом.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Спасибо.  
Внутри стало очень пусто, словно из него выкачали весь воздух. Сандра махнула рукой, словно говоря: «Не стоит благодарности». Потом откинулась на спинку кресла и снова подарила ему долгий пристальный взгляд.  
— Что? — не выдержал Джон.  
— Дориан попросил выходной, — сказала она. — У вас... с ним что-то случилось?  
Джон поморщился от оговорки. За очень короткое время они с Дорианом стали восприниматься окружающими как нечто неделимое — и, что удивительно, Джон чувствовал, что ему не хватает Дориана, когда тому приходилось отлучаться. Это было странное ощущение, новое и волнующее, и Джону оно не нравилось. Он предпочитал не думать об этом лишний раз, потому что боялся додуматься до чего-то такого, что перевернет его жизнь.  
— Руди хотел устранить какую-то системную неполадку, — пожал плечами Джон. — Не знаю точно, но мне сказали, что там ничего серьезного.  
Сандра задумчиво кивнула.  
— Ты за него волнуешься, — без вопросительной интонации произнесла она.  
Когда Джон уже собрался ответить, она словно расслабилась и махнула рукой:  
— Не стоит начинать со мной спорить. Ступай.  
Джон не стал испытывать ее терпение.  
Вернувшись на рабочее место, он обнаружил, что кофе окончательно остыл и превратился в неприятную жижу, пить которую он отказался бы даже под угрозой неминуемой расправы. Пожалуй, сейчас он не возмутился бы, предложи ему Дориан свои услуги по подогреву.  
— Глядите-ка, даже бот не в состоянии выдержать твой мерзкий характер, Кеннекс! — громко бросил Пол, проходя мимо с кучей коробок в руках. Следом за ним шла Валери, и только это спасло Пола от едкого, очень остроумного ответа, который у Джона, конечно же, был.  
— Не слушай его, — посоветовала Валери, широко улыбаясь.  
Джон скорчил рожу спине Пола, чем развеселил Валери еще больше, и спросил:  
— У вас осталось что-то от того МХ-а? Руди говорил, ему довезли не полный комплект.  
— Точно, — спохватилась она. — Сейчас, я заберу у Ричарда.  
Пока она ходила за Полом и забирала недостающие детали, Джон догрызал подсохший сандвич и за неимением кофе запивал его простой водой. Желудок голодно бурчал, требуя нормальной еды, поэтому Джон рассчитывал перекусить, прежде чем выехать с Дорианом на дежурство.  
— Вот, — выдохнула Валери, опуская на его стол пластиковый пакет. — Экспертная группа не могла отправить вчера, потому что проводила свою проверку, но есть надежда, что Руди найдет что-то новое.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джон. — Тогда мне пора. Я скажу, чтобы Руди связался с тобой, если что-нибудь найдет.  
Джон выскочил из здания, сел в машину и отправился к лабораториям. Они занимали целый комплекс зданий и располагались за несколько кварталов от управления, и Джон не хотел идти в такую погоду пешком. К тому же оттуда было удобно выезжать в сторону китайского квартала, а им сегодня ехать как раз в ту сторону.  
В небе стали клубиться тучи, суля хороший снегопад.  
Джон вспомнил, что скоро Рождество, и помрачнел еще больше. 

Обитель Руди встретила его могильной тишиной, словно разом вымерли все звуки.  
Джон стряхнул с надвинутого на глаза капюшона быстро тающие снежинки и замедлил шаг, пробираясь почти в полной темноте. Спустя несколько секунд он услышал голоса и негромкое металлическое позвякивание, быстро сменившееся электронным попискиванием приборов.  
— Джон! — неприкрыто обрадовался Дориан, когда заметил его со своего места на диагностическом столе.  
Руди поднял голову от монитора, и лицо у него было даже более изможденное, чем обычно. Помахав в знак приветствия рукой, он снова опустил взгляд и тускло произнес:  
— Присядь куда-нибудь, я скоро закончу.  
— И тебе привет, — едко отозвался Джон. — Вы что, всю ночь так проторчали?  
Осторожно обойдя стол и встав рядом с Дорианом, он поймал теплую улыбку и ответил гримасой. Дориан беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Я — да, — угрюмо сказал Руди, чье настроение всегда становилось хуже по мере уменьшения количества сна или кофеина в организме. — Дориану удалось поспать, пока я изучал кое-что в его системных файлах. Ты не поверишь, но, кажется, я понял, что было не так с этим МХ-ом.  
— И что же?  
— Похоже, кто-то сделал попытку, причем довольно удачную, его перепрограммировать, — отозвался Руди, делая пометки на планшете. — Сначала мне показалось, что я ошибся, но теперь...  
— Теперь?..  
— Нет, не хочу рассказывать раньше срока, — вдруг сдал назад Руди. — Для начала мне нужно изучить этого МХ более полно, прежде чем делать такие громкие заявления. И для этого мне понадобится помощь Дориана.  
— Я в твоем полном распоряжении, — отозвался Дориан. — А теперь можно, пожалуйста, отсоединить меня от этой штуки?..  
— Да, да, конечно, — рассеянно закивал Руди, продолжая делать пометки. — Случай беспрецедентный, хотя и... интересно, почему раньше никто не додумался?..  
— Я с удовольствием выслушаю твои теории, но позже, — настойчиво произнес Джон. — Кстати, тебе передали недостающие кусочки мозаики.  
Он передал пакет, который получил от Валери, и Руди тут же сунул нос внутрь.  
— О, — его голос дрогнул. — Я ждал, когда заполучу это. Интереснейший случай.  
— Расскажешь потом. Дориан уже может идти?..  
— Да, — встрепенулся Руди. — Да, конечно. Дориан может идти, а мне надо поспать хотя бы два часа. Будьте на связи, хорошо?  
Получивший свободу Дориан уже в скоростном режиме надевал пальто.  
— Конечно, — сказал Джон, искоса за ним наблюдая. Лицо Дориана выражало нетерпение — похоже, он хотел выбраться отсюда прямо сейчас. — Спасибо, Руди.  
Тот кивнул, полностью поглощенный содержимым пакета — насколько смог рассмотреть Джон, это оказались две микросхемы. Обычные и ничем не примечательные на его непрофессиональный взгляд.  
Когда они выбрались на морозный воздух, Дориан выдохнул облако пара и сразу как будто расслабился. Снег сыпал большими белыми хлопьями. Джон поежился и направился к машине, но, поняв, что не слышит рядом шагов, обернулся. И вздрогнул:  
— Чем ты занимаешься?  
Дориан стоял, запрокинув голову. Услышав голос Джона, он закрыл рот и облизнулся.  
— Зачем спрашивать очевидное? — отозвался он укоризненно. — Ловлю снег. Многие так делают, и не ври, что ты не из числа этих людей.  
— Да, но тебе-то зачем?  
Пока Джон с ноткой ностальгии вспоминал собственные приключения с приклеившимся к металлической балке языком, Дориан успел обогнать его и забраться в машину. Когда Джон присоединился, он удрученно вздохнул и с удовольствием проговорил:  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты крайне скучный тип?  
— Говорили, — недовольно отозвался Джон. — Ты.  
— После очередного неудавшегося свидания? — уточнил Дориан. — Поэтому я больше даже не пытаюсь. Они бегут от тебя, потому что видят, какой ты скучный.  
— Ох, простите, что я хороший коп и мне не везет с отношениями, — фыркнул Джон.  
Злиться отчего-то не получалось — наверное, потому что на Дориана в самом деле было трудно разозлиться. Тот уставился на него излюбленным «я-скажу-прописную-истину»-взглядом.  
— Ты в курсе, что тебе нужно хотя бы изредка с кем-нибудь спать? — поинтересовался он.  
— Если сейчас ты признаешься, что снова без разрешения сканировал мои…  
— Нет, — прервал его Дориан, усмехаясь. — Ты просто злой неудовлетворенный тип с угрюмым взглядом, от которого разбегаются женщины. Может, стоит иногда, я не знаю, улыбаться?..  
— Откуда ты вообще можешь знать…  
Дориан посмотрел на него так выразительно, что все вопросы умерли раньше, чем Джон успел их озвучить.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал он, заводя мотор и чувствуя себя не то оскорбленным, не то смущенным.  
Подумать только, синтетик радеет за его половую активность. Помереть со смеху можно.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь, — широко улыбнулся Дориан. — Не отрицай, я вижу, когда ты лжешь.  
— О господи.  
— Можно просто Дориан, — улыбнулся тот еще шире. — Включи музыку.  
— Никакой музыки в моей машине, — мстительно отозвался Джон.  
— Я же говорил: невероятно скучный тип, который не умеет развлекаться.  
Закатив глаза, Джон вырулил со стоянки и ловко вклинился в шумный поток машин.  
— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался Дориан уже серьезным голосом.  
— Сегодня придется патрулировать Стену вместо Андерсона.  
Дориан кивнул и затих, поглядывая в окно. Джон изредка косился на него, чувствуя, что ему немного не хватает начавшейся шутливой перепалки. Что ни говори, с Дорианом было весело, даже если тот переходил границы.  
— Ну так… — неловко начал он, глядя на дорогу. — Не расскажешь, что за проблему в твоей системе решал сегодня Руди?  
Дориан улыбнулся, глядя в окно. Потом повернулся и негромким, провокационным голосом произнес:  
— Это конфиденциальная информация, — и засмеялся, увидев, какими глазами покосился на него Джон. — И нет, Руди тебе ничего не расскажет.  
— Засранец, — хмыкнул Джон.  
— И ты меня любишь за это, — с удовлетворением кивнул Дориан, улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Пожалуй, Джон мог бы с ним даже согласиться. Но только не вслух.

Из-за валившего снегопада Стена казалась мрачнее обычного. Автомобиль ехал по разбитой дороге, освещая путь включенными фарами, дворники с надсадным скрипом елозили по лобовому стеклу, не справляясь с нагрузкой.  
— Мы так и не договорили про Рождество, — сказал вдруг Дориан, словно продолжая прерванный разговор.  
Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он так глубоко погрузился в мысли, разглядывая дорогу впереди, что не сразу осознал услышанное.  
— Рождество? — нахмурился он. — Я его не праздную.  
Он понадеялся, что такой ответ заставит Дориана замолчать и больше не поднимать эту тему, но давно пора было признать одну вещь: его напарника не так просто сбить с толку, особенно, если он уже что-то вбил себе в голову. Кинув на него взгляд, Джон обнаружил вспыхнувшие на его виске светодиоды — верный признак того, что Дориан обрабатывает массив информации.  
— Тебе знакомо имя «Гринч»? — невинно поинтересовался тот, закончив светиться.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я угрюмый гоблин, ненавидящий праздники и людей? — возмутился Джон.  
Потом подумал и пробормотал:  
— Хотя за исключением угрюмого гоблина...  
Дориан фыркнул.  
— Ты ведь не ненавидишь людей.  
— Пола я совершенно определенно ненавижу, — возразил Джон, крепче сжимая руль. — Да и с чего ты вдруг заинтересовался?  
Эта тема не показалась ему подходящей для разговора. У Джона была причина не хотеть разговаривать о Рождестве — потому что Анна его любила.  
— Я проанализировал кое-какую информацию и сделал вывод, что тебе совершенно необходимо расслабиться. А это отличный повод. Обычно люди ощущают атмосферу праздника и проникаются ей, становятся мягче и…  
Чувствуя накатывающее волной раздражение, привычное и оттого желанное, Джон даже выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты лезешь в дебри, которые тебя не касаются? — уныло спросил он.  
— Твое состояние меня очень даже касается, Джон, — отозвался Дориан.  
— А тебе не приходит в голову, что я праздную с семьей?  
— Которой у тебя нет? — приподнял брови Дориан. — Прости, не хотел бить по больному, но тебе стоит придумать что-то более убедительное. Итак?..  
— Что?  
— Я намерен пригласить тебя праздновать вместе со мной, — сообщил Дориан обыденно, как будто в лапшичную его звал.  
Внутренности словно кипятком ошпарило. Джон сильнее вцепился в руль, даже не надеясь, что Дориан не заметит.  
— Нет.  
— Руди уже планирует праздник, и, поверь, от него отделаться будет куда сложнее, — настойчиво продолжал тот. — Если ты не собираешься провести праздник в его компании или — что еще хуже, — напиваясь в одиночестве…  
— Вообще-то второй вариант мне очень нравится, — вставил Джон.  
— …к тому же, не пойми меня неправильно: Руди хороший человек, но я правда хотел бы провести это время с тобой, — закончил Дориан с невозмутимым выражением на лице.  
— Это так мило, — саркастично отозвался Джон, внимательно вглядываясь в метель на улице.  
Воцарилось молчание, прерываемое только тихим гудением мотора. Отчего-то даже такое меркантильное признание (лучше уж ты, чем Руди) вызвало волну тепла внутри. Джон мимолетно пожалел, что действительно не планировал устраивать праздник — от разговоров на работе он успешно уклонялся, ссылаясь на несуществующие планы, а дома у него получился бы не праздник, а вечер плохих воспоминаний.  
Дома ждала убранная в самый дальний угол искусственная елка. И коробка со стеклянными разноцветными шарами. Они словно были из другой жизни, путь в которую навсегда закрыт.  
— И я точно знаю, что у тебя никаких дел не запланировано, — убедительно продолжил Дориан. — Ты не собираешься в гости, ты отвергаешь предложения праздновать на работе, а еще у тебя совершенно точно нет свидания, поэтому моя компания…  
— Дориан…  
— Нам не обязательно готовить что-то, можно как обычно посидеть в лапшичной, где я буду смотреть, как ты ешь, хоть это и несправедливо, — закончил тот. — Можешь даже напиться, а я доставлю тебя домой.  
— Всегда мечтал, чтобы за мной присматривала нянька. Нянька-синтетик.  
— Я знаю, что ты специально употребил это слово, чтобы задеть меня, — бесстрастно отозвался Дориан. — И у тебя не вышло.  
— Да черт тебя дери! — взорвался Джон, от избытка чувств хлопая по рулю.  
Машина выдала длинный возмущенный гудок, вспугнувший стаю ворон, копавшуюся на мусорной куче слева от дороги.  
Дориан довольно улыбнулся, словно наверняка знал, что Джон сдался. Наверное, так и было, хотя от предположения, что у него точно не будет свидания, стало немного обидно.  
— И откуда ты только знаешь, что я никого не пригласил, — буркнул Джон, успокаиваясь.  
— Если ты не забыл, я досконально изучил твое расписание, — хмыкнул тот. — А еще у меня есть доступ к твоей анкете на сайте знакомств. Которую ты, кстати, не обновлял уже несколько недель.  
— Я сейчас разрыдаюсь.  
Дориан покосился на него с беспокойством, но, поняв, что это была издевка, моментально расслабился.  
— Не моя вина, что ты не можешь включить обаяние и соблазнить кого-нибудь.  
Джон вздохнул.  
—Можно я просто вышвырну тебя из машины? — поинтересовался он, начиная всерьез рассматривать такую возможность.  
Избавляться от Дориана было действительно жалко, но он сам напрашивался.  
— Нет, потому что управлению пришлось здорово раскошелиться, чтобы добавить меня в штат, — с удовольствием сообщил тот.  
— Ты отвратителен.  
— На самом деле ты так не думаешь.  
Воцарилась тишина — гораздо более уютная, чем раньше. Джон с удивлением поймал себя на том, что ему действительно удобно так, как сейчас — сидеть в одной машине с Дорианом, беззлобно переругиваться и договариваться о дальнейших планах. Даже если у него и были проблемы, на Дориана они мистическим образом не влияли, и у него мысли не возникало на самом деле избавиться от синтетика-напарника.  
Если бы на его месте сидел МХ...  
— Смотри-ка, — вдруг напряженно позвал Дориан, щурясь в снегопад. — Впереди что-то есть.  
Джон притормозил и попытался увидеть то, на что указывал Дориан, но не смог ничего рассмотреть сквозь метель. Света фар не хватало, они словно затерялись в середине бури, не видя выхода.  
— Что там?  
— Силуэт, — Дориан недоверчиво покачал головой. — Плохо видно. Давай подъедем ближе.  
Джон облизнул пересохшие губы и нажал на газ. Дурное предчувствие затопило с головой, моментально выстудив из него расслабленность и спокойствие. Возле Стены часто обнаруживались страшные «сюрпризы» вроде трупов, и очень редко эти трупы оказывались там без посторонней помощи. Район был один из самых опасных в городе, преступность здесь цвела так буйно, что унять ее не было никакой возможности.  
Они проехали еще немного вперед и остановились. Теперь и Джон ясно различил впереди припорошенный снегом силуэт лежащего человека.  
— Вот черт, — мрачно выдохнул он, глуша мотор.  
Дориан выскочил наружу раньше, чем он успел снять ремень безопасности. Когда он подошел, ежась от холодного воздуха, покусывающего кожу, Дориан уже присел рядом с телом на корточки и внимательно сканировал его взглядом.  
— Джон, — резко произнес он. — Это не человек.

Экспертная группа из управления приехала через рекордные двадцать минут.  
Джон сумрачно смотрел через лобовое стекло автомобиля на толпу, почти скрывшую за собой распластанного МХ-а. Тот лежал на боку, абсолютно целый на вид, но просканировавший его Дориан сразу же вынес вердикт:  
— Он... деактивирован. Окончательно.  
Голос у него был растерянный. Джон похлопал его по плечу, хотя и знал, что Дориан не испытывает теплых эмоций к этой модели андроидов. Даже ему стало не по себе, учитывая их первую находку.  
— Ты можешь посмотреть, он принадлежит нашему управлению?  
— Никаких опознавательных знаков, электронная подпись отсутствует, — Дориан покачал головой, по-прежнему растерянно глядя на находку. — Я вызвал группу из управления, нам нужно только их дождаться.  
Случай нельзя было назвать однозначным. Откуда мог появиться сломанный андроид без метки производителя? И как он оказался здесь?  
— Вот что, Кеннекс, — прохрипел запыхавшийся Пол, подбегая к ним. — Ребята забирают его, чтобы как следует изучить. Повезло тебе сегодня выйти вместо Андерсона.  
— Да я вообще счастливчик, — едко отозвался Джон.  
Глупое дурное предчувствие все никак не желало уходить. Метель сменилась тихим, степенно падающим снегом.  
Пол фыркнул, покосился на сидящего рядом Дориана и растянул губы в неприятной усмешке.  
— Что, муторно смотреть на бота в таком состоянии? Ему же вроде как мозги спалили.  
— Если бы у андроидов серии МХ они были, — ровно отозвался Дориан, старательно глядя перед собой.  
По какой-то причине он притих после приезда группы и старался стать как можно незаметнее. Джон не понимал такой резкой смены линии поведения, но решил расспросить после, когда они останутся одни.  
Пол беззлобно фыркнул, выдыхая облако пара.  
— Ладно, бот, не напрягайся, — посоветовал он почти мирно. — Все в курсе, что ты считаешь себя выше их.  
Дориан сжал зубы и отвернулся. Посмотрев на заходившие под смуглой кожей желваки и некстати вспомнив, как Дориан прописал Полу удар с правой, когда его поставили последним в очередь на подзарядку, Джон посчитал за лучшее вмешаться. Не ради Пола, на которого ему было откровенно плевать. Ради Дориана, которому не нужны были конфликты.  
— Хватить зубоскалить. Тебя вроде зовут, — он мотнул головой в сторону толпы. — А мы поедем, мне еще отчет писать.  
Пол кивнул почти сочувственно и отошел, позволяя развернуть машину. Выезжая с заснеженного пятачка, Джон показал спине Пола средний палец.  
Это заставило Дориана слегка улыбнуться.  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил тот.  
— За что? — притворно удивился Джон. — Он мне просто не нравится.  
Дориан тихо фыркнул, прикрывая глаза. Заиграла тихая мелодия, в которой Джон с удивлением узнал старую группу «АВВА».  
— Только не… — начал Джон, но остановился, когда Дориан стал подпевать, копируя его собственный голос. Слушать самого себя, поющего «Happy New Year», было странно, но Джон знал, что увещевания не помогут.  
Пришлось стиснуть зубы, старательно не слушая.  
Когда эта же песня зашла на третий круг, Джон мучительно застонал, признавая поражение.  
— Боже, ладно, черт с тобой! — процедил он, обгоняя фуру на трассе. — Я понял намек, хорошо, я согласен.  
— О чем ты? — невинно поинтересовался Дориан, с улыбкой убирая звук.  
— У нас сегодня с тобой еще куча дел, — не слишком изящно перевел он тему. — И меня напрягает такое количество неопознанных МХ-ов. Такое ощущение, что кто-то собирает армию.  
— И меня напрягает, Джон, — посерьезнел Дориан.  
Они неслись сквозь снежный поток, оставляя позади серую ленту дороги.  
— Я бы хотел узнать, что скажет Руди, — задумчиво пробормотал Джон. — Что-то мне от этой истории не по себе. Люди привыкли доверять МХ-ам, потому что они служат в полиции.  
— И мало кто ожидает, что они могут начать убивать? — закончил за него Дориан. — Я бы тоже удивился, если бы все МХ-ы в управлении вдруг ополчились против людей.  
Джон поежился, представив себе это. Андроидов в управлении было едва ли не больше, чем людей, а уж если говорить о физической силе, выносливости и умении владеть оружием, и все это в сочетании с отсутствием страха перед увечьями… Страшная получалась картина. Оставалось надеяться, что тот, кто это делает, не собирается учинить восстание машин.  
— Очередной недооцененный псих, пытающийся доказать людям что-то? — ядовито предположил Джон.  
Дориан пожал плечами, собрался ответить, но тут запищал коммуникатор.  
— Кеннекс, — отрывисто бросил Джон, не глядя отвечая на вызов.  
— Вы должны отправиться на склад «Дельта Корп», — без обиняков сказала Сандра. — Они заявили, что у них пропала партия МХ, и мы узнали об этом только сейчас.  
Голос у нее был откровенно злой. Джон сжал зубы.  
— Как это случилось?  
— Никто не знает. Выясни, в чем дело, и приезжай в управление, мне понадобится свежая голова в этом бедламе.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Сандра сбросила вызов. Джон поймал удивленный и воодушевленный взгляд Дориана.  
— Если я правильно понимаю, теперь мы знаем, откуда взялись эти два МХ-а? — поинтересовался он.  
— Не спеши делать выводы, — устало вздохнул Джон. — Может, это и их синтетики, но раз они были украдены, то предстоит найти вора. А это, учитывая, что они уже наверняка провели внутреннее расследование, будет не такой простой задачей.  
Он вырулил на боковую дорогу, сделал разворот и направил автомобиль по присланным после звонка Сандры координатам. Желудок голодно забурлил, снова напоминая, что он не поел перед выездом. Теперь надежда на это растаяла окончательно.  
— Мне только что переслали материалы о пропаже МХ-ов, — поделился Дориан. — Посмотрю, что там.  
— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Джон, сосредотачиваясь на дороге.  
Джон старался вести автомобиль, не отвлекаясь не неоновые вспышки, то и дело подсвечивающие виски напарника, и все равно не мог переключиться. Если бы еще недавно кто-то сказал ему, что он будет комфортно чувствовать себя рядом с синтетиком, то он ни за что бы в это не поверил. Удивительно, как ловко Дориан вписался в его жизнь, словно был рядом с самого начала. Уже сейчас Джон стал проводить с ним львиную долю свободного времени, и это одновременно радовало и пугало. Нормальные люди ходили на свидания и строили отношения с другими людьми, когда как он активно вовлекался в налаживание отношений с андроидом. Самое странное, что Джон не чувствовал себя обделенным. Его немного пугала мысль, что его либидо, похоже, окончательно впало в спячку: последний раз, когда он согласился сходить на свидание, все закончилось прогулкой до дома и дружеским поцелуем в щеку. Пару раз его готовы были пригласить в дом, и он отлично умел различать намеки на секс, но что-то заставляло его отказываться и уходить под выдуманными предлогами.  
«Может, стоит обратить внимание на противоположную сторону?» — шепнул внутренний голос, но Джон с досадой отмел эту мысль.  
Ему никогда не нравились мужчины, а все его эксперименты закончились вместе с подростковым возрастом и неловкой взаимной дрочкой с тогда еще лучшим другом. Не то чтобы ему не понравилось, но продолжать они не стали, а потом и вовсе потеряли друг друга из виду. Больше с парнями Джон не пробовал — во всяком случае, не заходил дальше невинных поцелуев. Всех его партнеров можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и женщины среди них были в большинстве.  
Он подозревал, что дело в нем самом. В его тараканах, недоверии к людям и протезе вместо правой ноги. И если с первыми двумя пунктами он еще худо-бедно смирился и научился жить, то протез его здорово нервировал. Едва ли кто-то сможет спокойно прикоснуться к культе и остаться возбужденным. Иногда Джон просыпался с мыслью, что последние два года его жизни были просто сном. Что он откроет глаза, потянется, зевнет и поднимется на обе ноги. Но наступало очередное утро, и он пристраивал на место протез. Запускал процесс калибровки, ждал его окончания, при необходимости заливал в сустав пару капель оливкового масла, чтобы не скрипеть во время ходьбы, и не позволял себе думать об этом до самой ночи, пока снова не оказывался один на один с реальностью.  
Он калека. А калека вряд ли будет кому-то нужен.  
— Эй, — резко позвал он, тормозя напротив бетонной громады, обнесенной высоким забором с колючей проволокой. — Мы приехали, Дориан.

— Я так понимаю, пропажу вы обнаружили еще четыре дня назад? — старательно сдерживая готовые сорваться с языка ругательства, поинтересовался Джон.  
Томас Магнум одним видом вызывал у Джона приступ глухого раздражения. Он весь был гладкий и скользкий, как змея, а взгляд у него был безмятежный, словно летний полдень.  
— Это ваша работа, детективы, — пренебрежительно ответил он, с нескрываемым интересом разглядывая Дориана. — Искать преступников и наказывать их, когда другие справиться не в состоянии. Разве не так?  
— Разумеется, — процедил Джон. — В таком случае мне нужны результаты вашего внутреннего расследования, записи с камер видеонаблюдения и любая, даже самая незначительная информация. И, кстати, почему вы поставили в известность полицию только сейчас?  
Магнум нахмурился и моментально закрылся, Джон словно наяву услышал металлический лязг многочисленных замков. Этот тип нравился ему все меньше.  
— Не поймите неправильно, детектив, — произнес он. — Мы… серьезная организация, и у нас великолепный отдел безопасности.  
— И куда он смотрел, когда у вас из-под носа увели партию из двенадцати МХ-ов? — не выдержал Джон. — Один из которых, как мы подозреваем, и учинил стрельбу в торговом центре три дня назад. Как это могло получиться?  
Дориан коснулся его локтя. Магнум сжал губы, проследив за его движением.  
— Как мило, что вы работаете с этой устаревшей моделью, — пренебрежительно произнес он. — Я думал, мы обеспечили полицию достаточным количеством МХ-ов, и нет нужды возвращаться к нестабильным DRN.  
— Это к делу не относится, — отрезал Джон. — Так почему вы обратились только сейчас?  
— Хотели обойтись без привлечения полиции, — бросил Магнум. — У нас есть право провести внутреннее расследование, и мы им воспользовались. Наши проблемы не должны были коснуться мирного населения.  
А теперь двенадцать — точнее, уже десять — «проблем» свободно разгуливали по городу, и никому не известно, к чему это могло привести. Джон выдохнул, не желая продолжать этот бессмысленный обмен колкостями. Магнум его злил, а еще его злило собственное бессилие. И то, что за последние два дня столько всего навалилось, и все накануне Рождества, и неужели у него хоть когда-нибудь в жизни все станет просто и понятно.  
— Нам нужно осмотреть помещение, — сказал Джон. — Мы можем это сделать?  
— Пожалуйста, — немедленно отозвался Магнум. — Маркус вас проводит, а заодно расскажет, что и как произошло. Это он обнаружил пропажу.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Джон.  
Однако Маркус оказался вовсе не человеком.  
— Вы серьезно? — Джон не знал, смеяться ему или начать кричать от злости. — У вас… электронный дворецкий охраняет андроидов?  
— Вас что-то не устраивает? — крайне вежливо уточнил Магнум.  
Джон повернулся к Дориану, но наткнулся на осуждающий взгляд. Похоже, здесь поддержки ждать не стоило, хотя это было более чем предсказуемо: ему достался синтетик-моралист, излишне сильно переживающий за своих собратьев. Дориан приподнял брови в ответ на взгляд Джона, а после повернулся к Маркусу, послав ему полный уважения взгляд:  
— Приятно познакомиться, — произнес он, и Джон чуть не заскрипел зубами от досады.  
Маркус был не МХ-ом. Признаться честно, Джон еще ни разу не видел такой модели андроидов, хотя и заметил определенное сходство с С.Э.М.ом из «умного дома».  
— Новая разработка? — поинтересовался он у Магнума.  
Тот повел плечом.  
— Мы решили не запускать массовое производство после скандала с… ну, вы знаете. Подождем, когда шумиха уляжется.  
Маркус вежливо ждал, пока его перестанут обсуждать. Выглядел он при этом настолько похожим на человека, что Джона при взгляде на него в дрожь бросало.  
Некстати вспомнился Найджел Вон и его синтетические души. После массовых срывов DRN ведущие корпорации оставили попытки создать андроидов, похожих на людей, однако наверняка остались разработки. И все же серия DRN во многом была уникальна, поскольку секрет их особой приближенности к человеческому поведению и образу мышления никто так и не смог разгадать.  
Глядя на Дориана, переглядывающегося с Маркусом, Джон в который раз задумался, не слишком ли это для их мира и времени.  
— Детективы Кеннекс, Дориан, — вежливо склонил голову Маркус. — Я покажу вам ячейку, из которой пропала партия. Результаты внутреннего расследования уже переправлены Дориану.  
Тот кивнул, подтверждая его слова.  
У Маркуса была размеренная, не слишком эмоциональная речь, движения казались слишком плавными — признаться, это слегка пугало. Они шли за ним, по пути слушая рассказы о производстве серии МХ, о поставках и отличительных чертах этой модели. Коридоры казались одинаково серыми и безликими, Джону пришлось признать, что без провожатого он бы сразу же заблудился. А еще им почти не попадались люди, что показалось странным.  
— Мы стараемся смотреть в будущее, — ответил на вопрос Маркус. — Человек в силу своей природы не обладает теми качествами, которыми обладают андроиды. Поэтому большая часть персонала — именно они, а люди занимают административные должности и контролируют нашу деятельность.  
Дориан улыбался, слушая его рассказ, и Джон раздраженно шепнул:  
— Ты чего весь сияешь?  
— Мне здесь нравится, — отозвался Дориан.  
Однако его улыбка быстро сползла с лица, когда Маркус вывел их к основному складскому помещению  
— Это…  
— Немного пугает, — закончил за него Джон, прибито озираясь по сторонам.  
Помещение оказалось огромным. Оно делилось на множество зон — «ячеек» — в которых, разделенные на партии, стояли на подзарядке тысячи МХ-ов.  
— Одна партия насчитывает двенадцать единиц, — пояснил Маркус, не обращая внимания на их изумление. — Мы производим их в промышленных масштабах, вы наверняка знаете, что эта серия пользуется особым расположением полиции. Это очень эффективная модель. В данный момент наши конструкторы работают над усовершенствованием их внешней брони, поскольку служба в полиции предполагает получение повреждений.  
Они неторопливо шли вдоль заполненных одинаковыми бесполыми «кенами» стеллажей, и Джон буквально чувствовал, как по коже поползли мурашки. И дело было вовсе не в установленной в помещении температуре.  
— Эти куклы… — пробормотал он.  
— Непривычного человека они могут напугать, — вежливо согласился Маркус. — Но вас, детектив, явно нельзя назвать непривычным. К тому же не стоит забывать, что их создавали, чтобы следить за порядком и помогать людям. Эта модель…  
— Раздражает, — отрезал Джон.  
Маркус приподнял брови:  
— Кто-то может с вами не согласиться, детектив Кеннекс. Хотя многие говорят, что их несгибаемая логика способна, если можно так выразиться, «довести до ручки».  
Джон оставил без ответа это замечание, начав оглядываться более внимательно.  
— Сколько здесь выходов?  
— Три, — без промедления переключился Маркус, продолжая шагать вперед. — Тот, через который мы попали сюда, центральный. Есть еще выход через лабораторию — он находится на противоположной стороне склада. И один аварийный, на случай непредвиденной ситуации.  
Звук их шагов гулким эхом отскакивал от стен и высокого потолка. Светило множество ламп, безжалостно выставляя на обозрение каждую пылинку.  
— Как вы уже знаете, именно я обнаружил пропажу.  
— Вы были удивлены? — поинтересовался Дориан, впервые за время прогулки давая о себе знать.  
— Я не очень хорошо знаком с концепцией такого понятия, как «удивление», — отозвался Маркус. — Но, пожалуй, да. Я был удивлен. Вы наверняка представляете, как тяжело незамеченным пробраться в такое место. Я веду вас самым коротким путем, и мы уже прошли множество ответвлений, которые ведут в другие блоки.  
— Хотите сказать, здесь легко заблудиться?  
— Человеку, незнакомому с планом здания, да, — кивнул Маркус. — Помимо этого у нас не осталось записей с нескольких камер видеонаблюдения на самом складе, а также по маршруту, которым, судя по всему, выносили МХ. Все записи были заменены на сюжет о жизни моллюсков.  
— Крайне увлекательное зрелище, — не удержавшись, фыркнул Джон.  
— Более увлекательным нашей службе безопасности показалось то, что все заняло ровно восемь минут и тридцать четыре секунды, — произнес Маркус. — Злоумышленники действовали очень быстро и слаженно, не оставили следов. У нас сложилось впечатление, что партия МХ-ов ушла своими ногами, что кажется наименее вероятным вариантом развития событий. Здесь хранятся только деактивированные экземпляры, процесс активации производится непосредственно перед поступлением на службу.  
— Да уж, — пробормотал Джон, кинув Дориану взгляд.  
Тот ответил пожатием плеч и нахмурился.  
— А никто не мог активировать двенадцать МХ прежде, чем украсть? — спросил он.  
Маркус уверенно покачал головой.  
— Здесь ведется постоянное видеонаблюдение, — сказал он. — А за восемь минут успеть невозможно.  
Наконец они добрались до места происшествия. Ячейка выглядела более чем обычно: двенадцать слотов для подзарядки, никаких следов вокруг — но это скорее благодаря роботам-уборщикам, которые наверняка успели сделать свое дело, погубив возможно оставшиеся улики.  
Маркус терпеливо ждал, пока детективы закончат обшаривать ячейку, а после, когда стало очевидно, что они ничего не нашли, предложил:  
— Также я хотел бы показать вам лабораторию, но уверяю, что мы уже опросили весь электронный персонал.  
— Я все равно хотел бы с ними поговорить, — настоял Джон и, оглянувшись на Дориана, уверенно направился за Маркусом.  
В животе снова грустно заурчало.  
День становился все хуже и хуже.

— Останови здесь, — вдруг попросил Дориан.  
Когда Джон послушно причалил к тротуару, он молча выскочил из автомобиля. Джон подался следом, а потом, махнув рукой, обессиленно откинулся на спинку сиденья. К черту все, он устал. До выходных оставалось два дня, и если раньше он не сильно рвался, то теперь остро ощущал нехватку отдыха. Пусть дома было нечего делать — там его ждали тишина, покой и медленно покрывающиеся пылью полки. И его это полностью устраивало.  
Мысли были вязкими и густыми, словно смола. Джон прикрыл глаза, размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая. Куда только Дориан…  
— Что этому чертову роботу…  
— Если ты намеревался оскорбить меня, то ты близок к этому как никогда, — сообщил «чертов робот», вваливаясь в машину вместе с морозным воздухом.  
В одной руке у него был бумажный пакет из закусочной, в другой — исходящий паром стаканчик с кофе.  
Джон недоверчиво принюхался, с трудом удерживаясь от блаженной улыбки.  
— Я подумал, это поднимет тебе настроение, — добавил Дориан, передавая ему свою ношу.  
— Я готов признаться тебе в любви, — завороженно отозвался Джон, отхлебывая из стаканчика и тут же обжигая язык. Сандвичи были еще теплыми и грели ладонь сквозь пакет.  
— С удовольствием послушаю, — улыбнулся Дориан. — Смотри, как я о тебе забочусь.  
— Ну спасибо, — моментально вернулся к сварливому тону Джон.  
— Ты проявлял все признаки кофеиновой ломки, — тут же кольнул его Дориан, в глубине светлых глаз заплясали черти. — И я решил, что тебя нужно немного смягчить.  
— Да я и так нежен, как…  
— …наждачная бумага? Выпустивший иглы дикобраз? — невинно уточнил напарник.  
— Замолчи, иначе я не гляну на то, что внутри у тебя бесценные платы, — пригрозил Джон, вгрызаясь в сандвич.  
Он застонал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается желание жить.  
Дориан беззастенчиво пялился на него, выглядя при этом до отвращения довольным.  
— Я слишком нравлюсь тебе, чтобы от меня избавляться.  
— Ты уже говорил об этом сегодня, — напомнил Джон, отхлебывая еще кофе, на этот раз гораздо осторожнее. — Я с тобой не согласился.  
— Ты много с чем не соглашаешься, но это не означает, что я неправ. Ты просто очень упрямый.  
— Еще слово, и я действительно соглашусь на МХ-а, с ними не так много проблем, как с тобой.  
— А еще их очень удобно пускать в расход, хотя капитан Мальдонадо уже точит на тебя зуб из-за твоего нерационального взгляда на ресурсы управления.  
Джон вздохнул, решив первым прервать этот бесполезный спор. У него был хотя бы нормальный напарник, с которым можно переругиваться и не чувствовать при этом желание убить — не то что с этими куклами.  
— Ладно, — возвестил он, допивая кофе. — Ладно, думай как хочешь. Нам пора ехать.  
— Я уже отправил капитану Мальдонадо собранную за сегодня информацию, — отозвался Дориан.  
Джон благодарно кивнул. 

В управлении было как всегда оживленно. Пол встретил их с Дорианом недовольным взглядом, но обошелся без комментариев, молча пройдя мимо.  
— Не обращай внимания, — посоветовала Валери, подходя ближе. — Мы получили информацию от экспертной группы и от Дориана. И… это немного странно.  
Она заправила за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь и улыбнулась, глядя на Джона спокойно и тепло. Пол подобрался сзади, хлопнул по плечу и с сарказмом проговорил:  
— Руди готов плясать от восторга. Не догадаетесь, что он нашел в МХ-е, поступившем сегодня. А также в том, который был обезврежен ранее.  
Джон заинтересованно поднял брови, старательно отсекая себя от бурлящего кругом шума. Кто-то пробежал мимо, крикнув: «Сумасшедший МХ на Уотерс-стрит!»  
— Я уже отправила туда отряд, — сказала, подойдя, Сандра. Вид у нее был уставший и озабоченный.  
Интересно, спала ли она хоть раз за последние двое суток. Вид у нее был такой, словно она прямо сейчас превратится в зомби и начнет кусать всех направо и налево.  
— Капитан, — поздоровался Дориан.  
Та кивнула ему и тут же перешла к делу:  
— Я получила результаты проверок двух поступивших к нам МХ-ов, — объявила она, тут же приковав к себе внимание. — Мистер Лом уверен, что кто-то особенным образом перепрограммирует МХ-ов, используя программу, базирующуюся на комплексе «синтетическая душа», который...  
— Который делает меня похожим на человека, — продолжил за нее Дориан.  
Между его бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, губы сжались в узкую линию. Взгляд Сандры смягчился.  
— Совершенно верно, — согласилась она. — Мистер Лом провел тщательный анализ, сравнил полученные результаты с характеристиками Дориана и, помимо того, что остался в полном восторге, он... испугался. Но, поскольку оба МХ-а были безвозвратно выведены из строя, у него не было возможности понять, каким способом это было достигнуто.  
Джон задумчиво кивнул. Посторонний фоновый шум словно отдалился на задний план, вытолкнув вперед воспоминание о Дориане, опоздавшем из-за Руди. Он покосился на напарника, но тот ответил ему упреждающим взглядом и почти незаметно качнул головой. Значит, позже.  
— Еще один важный момент, — добавила Сандра. — «Дельта Корп» подтвердили, что оба андроида были выпущены ими.  
— Это и без их признания было ясно, как белый день, — сварливо вставил Джон.  
— Точно, — выдохнула Сандра. — А теперь я хотела бы поговорить с тобой наедине, Джон. Это важно.  
Остальные разбрелись, найдя себе занятия, только Дориан бросил на них с Сандрой обеспокоенный взгляд. Джон качнул головой, молчаливо прося подождать, и прошел в кабинет руководителя.  
Сандра затемнила стены, превратив свой аквариум в подобие настоящего кабинета, и села в кресло, предложив Джону последовать ее примеру.  
Тот страдальчески сморщил лоб:  
— Это обязательно?  
— Не люблю смотреть на людей снизу вверх, — отрезала Сандра, и Джону пришлось сесть. Кресло скрипнуло под его весом. — Если помнишь, я обещала найти тебе психотерапевта-человека.  
— О нет, уже? — с досадой простонал Джон.  
— Я этого не слышала, — резко произнесла она, передавая ему через гладкую столешницу визитку — старомодный пластиковый прямоугольник, на котором было выведено лаконичное «Клэр Деларю».  
Джон покрутил визитку перед глазами, разглядывая простой шрифт без лишних завитушек, и кисло кивнул:  
— Хорошо, я понял. Начну ходить к ней на следующей неде...  
— Завтра, — прервала его Сандра. — Завтра у тебя первый сеанс.  
— Спасибо, — кисло поблагодарил Джон. — Хотя я не думал, что ты устроишь все так быстро.  
— Я забочусь о своих подчиненных. Свободен.  
Джон вылетел из кабинета, словно его преследовали. Дориан ждал, сидя за рабочим столом. Перед андроидом был развернут экран с проекцией электронного кода и нескольких микросхем.  
— Что это?  
— Это синтетическая душа, — отозвался Дориан, внимательно разглядывая схему. — Я запросил для расследования.  
— Думаешь, Найджел Вон каким-либо образом связан с этим?  
Дориан совершенно по-человечески пожал плечами, его глаза стали будто еще светлее.  
— Не знаю, Джон. Единственное, что я пока понял — несмотря на то, что полиция в свое время конфисковала у Найджела все экземпляры синтетических душ, никто так и не понял, что именно сделало нас такими близкими к человеку. Современные технологии позволяют прописать в коде андроида все возможные реакции на тот или иной раздражитель, но все равно это будет сугубо машинный расчет. Андроид выдает уместную реакцию, просчитывая вероятности и согласуясь со своей базой данных. Он не чувствует.  
— А ты…  
— А я — чувствую. И все андроиды на основе синтетической души, которых создавал Найджел, чувствовали тоже. Это…  
— Я бы сказал, это странно и подозрительно, — Джон хлопнул его по плечу. — Но мне нравится.  
Дориан улыбнулся, показав, что оценил, и со вздохом закрыл схему.  
— То, что нашел внутри МХ-ов Руди — не совсем синтетическая душа, но что-то близкое, — сообщил он задумчиво. — Я… мне страшно представить, зачем это кому-то нужно.  
Джон промолчал, а потом предложил единственный, как ему показалось, способ немного отвлечься:  
— Поехали поедим китайской лапши?

Лапша была обжигающе горячей, и Джон усиленно дул на нее, пока не понял, что его усилия пропадают втуне. Он отложил палочки и выдохнул, расслабленно горбясь на высоком стуле без спинки. Дориан внимательно разглядывал его.  
— Ну что? — не выдержал Джон, поняв, что если не спросить напрямую, андроид так и будет сверлить его взглядом и давить эту почти незаметную улыбку. Чертовски обаятельную, и оттого еще более раздражающую.  
Дориан улыбнулся шире и сел прямо, глядя на повара, суетившегося над порцией лапши для другого клиента.  
— Ничего особенного, Джон, просто подумал, что все важные разговоры у нас происходят именно здесь, — пояснил он. — Еда делает тебя добрее.  
— Еда кого угодно делает добрым, — буркнул Джон.  
«Особенно такая долгожданная еда».  
Так и знал, что услышит какую-нибудь глупость, и даже вестись не стоило на эти подначивающие ухмылки. Дориан потянулся через него и придвинул к тарелке солонку. Двинул бровями и сообщил:  
— Когда ты начнешь есть, она покажется тебе недосоленной.  
— Что, снова включаешь свою наблюдательность? — развеселился Джон, в глубине души почувствовав себя неуютно от такого пристального внимания. Дориан замечал все, но иногда, как сейчас, это доходило до абсурда. Он до сих пор никак не мог забыть эпизод с сунутым в кофе пальцем.  
— Я внимательно отношусь ко всему, что касается тебя, Джон, — кивнул тот. — Твои привычки, предпочтения и…  
— Еще одна фраза в таком ключе, и я решу, что ты со мной… флиртуешь? — Джон покатал на языке слово и поморщился.  
Флирт был не про него. Он привык брать нахрапом и мощью, а что касалось тонких материй и легкого, как кружево, флирта — в этом он был неуклюж. Дориан склонил голову набок, словно прислушивался к себе.  
— Возможно, — отозвался он без удивления. — Да, пожалуй, иногда мое поведение по отношению к тебе можно интерпретировать как флирт.  
— Надеюсь, ты делаешь это неосознанно, потому что если нет — я почувствую себя крайне неловко, — предупредил Джон, снова берясь за палочки и заглатывая первую порцию лапши.  
Солить он не стал из принципа и теперь пожалел об этом, потому что лапша действительно показалась ему пресной. Под пристальным взглядом явно веселящегося напарника он схватил солонку.  
— Чему ты удивляешься? — поинтересовался Дориан. — Я не раз говорил, что ты мне нравишься.  
Джон прожевал и вздохнул. Аппетит у него не пропал, но объяснять такие тонкости андроиду было… да черт возьми.  
— Ты ведь должен понимать, что есть разница между «нравишься» и… и «нравишься», — проскрежетал он и снова потянулся за лапшой. — Мне, к примеру, может нравиться, ну, я не знаю…  
— Детектив Шталь? — подсказал Дориан с хитрой улыбкой.  
— Капитан Мальдонадо, — не повелся Джон. — Она хороший руководитель и отличный друг, и она единственная, кому я доверяю в управлении, но это не значит, что она нравится мне в романтическом смысле.  
Выдав эту тираду, Джон принялся торопливо доедать оставшуюся лапшу, пока Дориан замолчал, обрабатывая информацию с сосредоточенным лицом.  
Эти разговоры… напрягали. Джон не был силен в эмоциях, и да, Валери была действительно плохим примером. Она ему нравилась, но это был пример недосягаемого идеала. Да что там, Джон даже помыслить не мог о себе и о ней… в этом смысле. И если когда-то у него мелькнула шальная мысль, то она быстро исчезла, столкнувшись с неприятной действительностью.  
— Или, к примеру, Пол… который не нравится мне ни в каком виде, так что это, похоже, совсем плохой пример, — неловко прибавил он, отхлебывая чай.  
Дориан покивал, а потом снова задумался. Когда Джон уже с облегчением решил, что на сегодня дурацких расспросов не будет, он осторожно, словно пробуя каждое слово на вкус, произнес:  
— А как ты понимаешь, что кто-то тебе нравится именно в романтическом смысле?  
— Дориан, почему именно сегодня? — простонал Джон, с трудом заставив себя проглотить вставший в горле комом чай.  
— Не вижу, чем сегодняшний вечер невыгодно отличается от любого другого, — пожал плечами тот. — И еда действительно делает тебя добрее, а я не хочу упустить шанс узнать тебя лучше.  
Джон вздохнул и помолчал. Похоже, разговор все-таки должен состояться, хотелось ему того или нет. Отправлять Дориана с его подростково-синтетическими вопросами к Руди — единственному, кто воспринял бы эти вопросы всерьез, — он не рискнул. Потому что у Руди самого были большие проблемы с социализацией.  
— Послушай, — собравшись с мыслями, начал он. — Не знаю, почему ты вдруг этим заинтересовался, и связано ли это с тем, что ты почти каждый день напоминаешь мне про проблемы с женщинами, норовя устроить как можно больше свиданий, но я скажу вот что.  
Дориан подобрался, неуловимо изменившись — весь напрягся, готовясь внимать каждой клеткой своего синтетического тела. Даже между бровей появилась глубокая складка, которую немедленно захотелось разгладить пальцем — настолько чуждо она смотрелась на улыбчивом лице. Джон с ужасом уловил это желание, но справился и взял себя в руки.  
— Я не знаю, как можно понять, привлекает тебя кто-то или нет. Он просто привлекает — и все. Ты чувствуешь, что хочешь проводить с ним как можно больше времени, он кажется тебе привлекательным и… и вызывает интерес, — неловко закончил он, вдруг почувствовав себя очень уязвимым.  
Дориан помолчал, а потом, просветлев, отозвался:  
— То есть, если я считаю тебя эстетически привлекательным, провожу с тобой большую часть времени, в том числе свободного, ты вызываешь у меня интерес и желание узнать как можно больше — вполне вероятно, что я в тебя влюблен?  
Джон немедленно почувствовал, как волоски на шее встают дыбом от такого прямолинейного предположения. Дориан же глядел на него с выжидающим выражением на лице и выглядел откровенно позабавленным.  
— Да ты надо мной издеваешься! — проревел Джон, одним махом допивая основательно остывший чай.  
Дориан продолжал смотреть на него, и черти в его глазах не то что плясали — показывали языки и корчили рожи.  
— Ну что ты, Джон, ведь я описал свои эмоции как можно более приближенно к реальному положению дел, — с нарочито серьезным видом сказал он. — Я сижу тут с тобой после работы, хотя мне не требуется пища, ты вызываешь у меня живейший интерес, я выучил почти все твои любимые ругательства и знаю, какой температуры кофе ты предпочитаешь. А еще я искренне считаю, что ты эстетически привлекателен, и это тоже должно означать…  
— Замолкни, — мучительно выдохнул Джон.  
Ему в напарники досталось настоящее чудовище.

Клэр Деларю оказалась жгучей брюнеткой чуть за сорок, внимательной и очень спокойной. Сначала Джон поежился под ее пристальным взглядом, а после стряхнул с себя это неуютное ощущение: в конце концов, глупо было пасовать перед хрупкой женщиной, которая не могла сделать ничего плохого.  
— Итак, — после недолгого изучения отчета предыдущего психотерапевта, кашлянула она. — Я не планирую насильно вытягивать из вас информацию, мистер Кеннекс. Меня предупредили, что вы не любите людей моей профессии. Что ж, надеюсь, мне удастся вас переубедить.  
Джон побарабанил пальцами по колену. Деларю ему необъяснимо нравилась: по крайней мере, она говорила прямо и честно, не выдавливала из себя показное сочувствие и не относилась к нему, как к бомбе замедленного действия.  
— Предупреждаю сразу — я привыкла работать с людьми, которые сами хотят себе помочь, и нуждаются только в направлении, которое я с удовольствием указываю, — добавила Клэр. — Вас это устраивает?  
— Я не считаю, что у меня есть проблемы, с которыми я не мог бы справиться сам, — сообщил Джон, тщательно продумывая каждое слово. — Меня направила сюда капитан Мальдонадо. Это не мое решение.  
— Вы считаете, что постороннее вмешательство все испортит?  
— Бинго, — отрезал он. — Я уже ходил на курсы по управлению гневом — так вот, это ничего не меняет. Возможно, я стал не так часто срываться на МХ-ов, но на этом все. Моя нелюбовь к синтетикам нисколько не отражается на работе.  
— Здесь сказано, что у вас проблемы с доверием.  
— Тонко подмечено, — фыркнул Джон.  
Клэр посмотрела на него поверх тонкой оправы очков и улыбнулась:  
— Также ваш штатный специалист был уверен, что вы больше никогда не сможете продолжить работу в полиции. Но вы справились.  
— Люблю доказывать людям, что они не правы, — буркнул Джон, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая ее кабинет.  
Никаких раздражающих элементов: ни висящих на виду грамот, ни картин с детьми.  
— В таком случае... сможете доказать, что моя помощь вам не требуется? — улыбнулась Клэр, открыто и очень приятно.

Вернулся Джон в растрепанных чувствах.  
— Как все прошло? — спросил Дориан, когда он появился у Руди в лаборатории.  
Сам Дориан в это время лежал в полуразобранном виде на столе, и взгляду Джона открылась вся его электронная начинка. Зрелище неприятно царапнуло: более наглядно показать, что Дориан не человек, было невозможно. Самого Руди в помещении не было — отлучился. Джон подошел ближе и с любопытством уставился на грудь напарника, всю в переплетении разноцветных проводов.  
— Мне снова меняют пластину, — отчего-то напряженно сообщил тот, дернул руками, словно хотел прикрыться, но удержался в последний момент. — Прости за это.  
— У тебя... богатый внутренний мир, — съязвил Джон, разглядывая микросхемы.  
— О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — воодушевленно сообщил Руди, появляясь из-за неприметной боковой дверки. — Но у меня есть кое-какие идеи по поводу усовершенствования, и я уже почти закончил. Прости, Джон, я слегка увлекся и не успел собрать его к твоему приезду.  
— Никаких проблем, — вздохнул Джон, присаживаясь рядом.  
С лица Дориана не сходило все то же напряженное выражение, словно ему резко стало неловко в компании Джона. Видимо, пытаясь компенсировать эту неловкость, он поймал корейское радио и стал транслировать музыку.  
— Господи, только не снова, — простонал Джон.  
Дориан широко улыбнулся и переключился на другой канал, и там говорили уже по-французски. Дориан стал петь. Кокетливая вкрадчивая речь вливалась в сознание и делала с Джоном что-то странное: он вдруг почувствовал, как загорелось лицо.  
— Ты невыносим, — сообщил он, старательно откашливаясь.  
Руди, пристраивающий на место пластину, только довольно улыбался.  
— По мне, так это довольно мило, — сказал он, отсоединяя от Дориана диагностическое оборудование. — Ну вот, готово. Теперь твоего заряда должно хватать на пятнадцать процентов дольше.  
— Вот это полезно, — закивал Джон, и Дориан милостиво убрал музыку, торопливо надевая футболку. Песню он допевал вполголоса, словно для себя, но Джон отчетливо слышал каждое слово.  
— Я вообще полезный, — самодовольно сказал Руди, потирая ладони. — Вы без меня жить уже не можете.  
— Он прав, — вставил Дориан, поправляя одежду.  
Песня закончилась, и в лаборатории почему-то стало очень тихо.  
Джон кинул на него беглый взгляд, успев зацепить полоску смуглой кожи между футболкой и краем джинсов.  
— Я разве спорю? — пожал плечами он, старательно пытаясь не думать о том, что вид Дориана с задранной футболкой ему очень понравился. — Почему все считают, что у меня только и дел, что со всеми спорить?  
— Потому что ты со всеми споришь, — с удовольствием проговорил Дориан.  
Руди кашлянул, скрывая смех, а после резко посерьезнел.  
— На самом деле, ребята, мне не хочется портить кому-либо из вас настроение, но придется, — сказал он виновато.  
Начавшаяся перепалка тут же стихла.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, нет, что вы. Ничего нового, просто я проанализировал полученные от найденных МХ данные и пришел к выводу, что это действительно эксперимент по созданию чего-то вроде синтетической души. Полагаю, для этого их и выкрали со склада.  
— А ты не можешь по каким-либо остаточным следам выяснить, где проводились эксперименты? — спросил Джон. — Как с теми секс-ботами, в которые был встроен маячок, активирующийся при включении.  
Руди пожевал губами.  
— Вообще-то изначально МХ были избавлены от этого недостатка, — задумчиво сказал он. — Но я проверю, вдруг удастся найти хотя бы какую-нибудь зацепку.  
Джон кивнул. Дориан вдруг шагнул ближе и взволнованно спросил:  
— Скажи, как думаешь... а есть что-то общее между разработкой душ Найджела и тем, что пытаются воссоздать в МХ?  
Руди замер, а потом уверенно покачал головой.  
— Нет, — уверенно сказал он. — Совершенно точно нет. Да и к чему бы мистеру Вону создавать что-то менее совершенное, ведь он уже получил лучший результат?  
Дориан кивнул, вроде бы успокоившись. Видимо, его здорово беспокоила возможность встречи со своим создателем. Джон помнил, как он отреагировал на новость, что тот оказался предателем. Повторения не хотелось.  
— И это одновременно хорошо и плохо, — проговорил Джон.  
Когда на него одновременно посмотрели — с любопытством и непониманием. Он пожал плечами и сказал вслух то, что давно вертелось на языке:  
— Если это не Найджел Вон, то мы абсолютно не знаем, в какую сторону копать.


End file.
